


Honey-Dipped Words From Intoxicated Lips

by ivylikeveins



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing, Dirty Thoughts, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F, Frenemies, Jealousy, Like a lot of teasing, Multi, Rating will change, Sexual Tension, Swearing, Teasing, my girl Rae can't handle a few drinks unfortunately and becomes all giggly, sassy behaviour, they're like frenemies at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivylikeveins/pseuds/ivylikeveins
Summary: “At least I’m not half animal. Animals, plural, actually.”“Think again, sweetheart. Aren’t you a Raven, Rach?”“I’m a demon, sweetheart. The top of the food chain, remember? I can eat you up and you won’t even have the time to react.” When the husky words got out of her lips like a dark pray, he knew she had that cocky little smirk on her face again. He scoffed.As the soft ding! chimed again and the metal doors started sliding open, she made a move to get out, but Gar caught her delicate wrist with a soft, but secure grip. He bent down to whisper in her ear.“That’s the spirit, baby. All eyes on you, just as I said.”Her eyes widened and a faint pink taunted the top of her cheekbones slightly while she bit a curse under her breath, as Gar made his way out of the elevator first.“Jerk.”Garfield Logan hadn't expected Raven to be this much of a lightweight drinker -though, frankly, he can't say he's complaining when she was lying on his lap with honeyed giggles pouring out of her intoxicated mouth, which was in stark contrast to the usual stone-cold lips pressed together with an irritated pout.





	Honey-Dipped Words From Intoxicated Lips

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I had so much fun writing this and I hope you will while reading, too! I just think there isn't enough teasing/sassy BBRae fics with sexual tension so I thought, why not write the perfect one? Genius, I know.
> 
> I had originally planned this as a one-part fic but as I wrote it became far too long for it to be that way so I decided I would make it multi-chapter instead. I have the other chapters written, and plan on posting them in a few days. 
> 
> I just live for confident but confused Garfield, he's adorable.  
> Oh, and sassy and badass but also a sweetheart Raven.

“Oh for God’s sake, Rae. Why do you always act like you are allergic to a little bit of fun? Nothing’s gonna happen to your emo-ass cloak and books and rainbow-magic-rocks when we’re out, we’re just gonna have a few drinks to celebrate -I repeat, for celebration purposes- and if you don’t like the feeling of everyone happy and having fun then fine, you’ll float right back to your mystic cave that looks like it came straight out of a horror movie. Jesus!” Garfield was snarling, staring holes of fire onto the harsh wood of the front of Raven’s black door, mad and extremely annoyed at the sudden stubbornness of his so called ‘friend’. They were just going out a little, all in need of a fresh breath of air after the constant and serial fighting they happened to do but never agreed on, maybe dance a little and catch a couple of chicks to bring home for the night -well, that was what Gar was planning on, anyway. Though a certain beam of negative energy and dark matter and meditation and depressive ass poems and oh-i-am-so-mysterious-and-different-from-you strictly forbid that, for some fucking reason. 

_Oh!_ Garfield remembered. _How could I forget? It was because Rachel Roth was against any positive and fun part of teenage life, and that was a proven fact; like the third law of Newton or something._

When there was no response, Garfield groaned even louder, fangs sharpening and he could see two green light peaks on the surface of the door before him, reflecting the glow of his eyes. 

“Oh for fuck’s-“

_Slam!_

The door opened with a beam of negative energy, only for a floating book -a thick poetry book, even, with a hard cover- to greet Gar and hit him in the fucking face; and as soon as the book hit him, the door closed.

“Get the fuck off my ass! I’m not going!” Raven’s -compared to Gar’s- higher pitched but still threateningly husky growling echoed in the whole Titan’s tower, even catching Garfield off guard. Gar grit his teeth, and ran his left hand through his hair, trying to focus on his breathing for a second. He frowned, he needed to find another way to get this stubborn ball of evil energy out of the confiness of her room. Maybe a different approach? Hell, he could even try being a little bit polite? Affectionate even? 

Fuck, no. Ew. Gross. To Raven? Ugh. 

_But the chicks?_ The beast inside him purred. _What about the chicks we could get tonight? Long legs, soft and squishy curves, a pair of nice boobs, sweet scents… The soft purr echoed inside Gar’s brain, sweet and heavy, like honey. We might even get some pus-_

_NONONO DEFINITELY NOT GOING THERE._

“Raven! Don’t be a bitch-“ The door opened to reveal another heavy, floating book rushing towards his face full speed, but Gar dodged it easily this time. 

“Ha! You missed-“ Another one. Easy dodge. 

“Hey, maybe if-“ Dodge.

“I’ll get you another sparkly stone-“ Dodge.

“What about a cloak?-“ Dodge. 

“Christ, Raven, I’ll even pay for your foo-“ Dodge. 

“Ugh! Fine! Maybe you shouldn’t even eat, anyway, you fatass-“ He was growling now, anger evidently gracing the rough edges of his voice. This time the door opened with three more books, each heavier than before, and charged to hit -oh sorry, fucking smash Gar’s face without leaving place to miss this time. Gar’s eyes widened and squeaked with a voice that got twelve octaves higher all of a sudden.

“Okayokayokayokay I’msorrythatwastoofaryouaren’tevenfat IpissedyouoffsobadI’msorry pleasedon’thitmeplease.” He put his hands up in the air, his sharp ears sinking low behind his jaw in defeat. 

“BEG!” Her voice was muffled behind the walls of her room. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK I’VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST HALF AN HOUR?!”

“UGH!” The books dropped to the floor, right into the bunch pooling beneath Gar’s sneakers on the floor and the door -fortunately or unfortunately, Gar couldn’t decide at the moment- slammed shut before him. 

With a heavy sigh, Gar sinked to the floor, his back facing the door and head falling on the harsh wood with a soft thud. He closed his eyes. Why did it have to be so hard to just communicate with the girl? Did he have to pull up a fucking ouija board or something? 

He grit his teeth. No. He wasn’t going to give up. Rachel was stubborn, but Gar was even stubborner. Hell, he was the stubbornest, if that was even a word. If he had to be, he would even be the stubbornestest. 

He turned on his heels to face the door, determination coursing through his veins like second blood suddenly. His eyes snapped open with a determined green glow, and he whispered to himself;

“The stubbornestest.” 

“…what the fuck?” 

Oh, Raven had no idea what was coming. Absolutely none. He smirked, the tip of his tongue toying with his left fang. Head leaning back to stretch, exposing his neck. 

_Time to go beast mode._

“I think I understand why you’re being so stubborn. Bratty, even. It’s obvious,” he smirked. “Though, you don’t need to. Don’t worry, I’m going to prove it. It’s the beauty and the beast for a reason, huh?” 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” 

“Relax, Rae. I’m just gonna talk, and if I can convince you, which I probably will, you’re gonna come with us to the club. If I fail, though, I will leave you alone and you can do whatever the he-“ he coughed. “Whatever you want to do. But please listen to me. Deal?” 

He heard a muffled scoff coming behind the door before him. “Deal.”

He took a deep breath.

“I just wish you would get yourself out of that dark cloak sometimes. Get your pretty face out.” His voice was like each word had been dipped to honey and back. “That you would show off your milky smooth skin, and your beautiful violet eyes. Just like Star does, you know how she’s always gleaming and all the eyes are on her? Well, It’s because she is aware of how pretty she is. That she is not hiding behind a cloak.” He was purring sweetly, a deep rumbling coming from his chest. There was no answer. Gar thought of things to say, all the while listening to the beast inside him, whispering him orders. Should he talk about her legs? Nah, that might be the crossing-the-line-and-becoming-a-creepy-pervert zone. 

“Wish you would let your hair down and let it bathe with the golden sunlight, wish you would wrap your elegant form in a pretty dress.” He was purring against the wood that smelled like its owner, just like every door did. 

“I want you to show off your true beauty, that all the eyes are on you for once, because you deserve it. Please, baby, would you do that for me? For once?” The sweet rumbling in his chest was mixed with the humming of his beast inside. 

He smirked in victory when his sensitive ears caught footsteps approaching the door. Raven slammed the door open with her cloak on, glaring down at his crouching form.

“You think you’re so smooth, huh?” She had entertainment in her sharp tone. 

“I am and you love it.” His tongue darted to graze against his teeth with a huge grin stretched between his cheeks whilst he turned his face up to meet her eyes. 

“Just-just stop. I can’t stand the cringe anymore, sorry. I’ll be down in five minutes. And just so you know, it’s not because of the things you said.” She scoffed. “It’s because I felt sorry for how pitiful and desperate you are.” The force of the door when it was slammed shut sent Gar a few inches away. He stood up, triumphant, and walked away to get dressed, all the while bouncing a little on the balls of his feet as he shouted:

“Robin! Cy! Star! Let’s get the hell drunk!”

He gave a last glance at the raven door that was slowly shrinking behind him as his steps increased in pace. 

_You keep telling yourself that, Rae. You keep telling yourself that._

 

When he heard the others calling for him from the lobby, he was still trying to tie his tie with a YouTube tutorial set in front of him on his phone.

“Okay, I’m coming!” He let the tie hung loose around his neck and spared one last glance on the mirror before him, combing his unruly green locks with his hands once, twice and smirking to himself into the mirror before rushing out of his room and to the elevator. 

When the soft _ding!_ came and the metal double doors of the elevator swiftly swayed open, he stepped inside and waited for the doors to slide close. When the doors stopped closing mid-way, he raised a brown and slightly leaned his face to the side, wondering what’s going on. When he was about to press the ‘close the doors’ button for the second time, his ears perked up with _click!, clacks!_ of high heels slowly increasing in volume as the figure approached the elevator. He smirked to himself. _Obviously._

As he raised his head high, his eyes followed the form before him, slowly, from the bottom to the top. 

There was Raven, dressed up in a tight black dress, ending just below her hips and hanging from her petite collar bones with thin, raven straps. She had glossy high heels on with the exact color, soft hips swaying left and right and left again with each step, making the sparkles on her dress bend the artificial light coming from the ceiling. She had a long, furry piece of clothing which Gar didn’t know the name of -a scarf? Maybe? For her arms? A little too shiny?- falling from the inside of her elbow and snaked around her arms and back like liquid, silver feathers in contrast to the milky grey of her skin with a slight tint of violet. Her straightened black locks felt to her delicate shoulders and cut just beneath the line of her chin, shining a holographic hue of navy, indigo and violet amongst the diamond coal under the white lighting of the hall. She had put makeup on, which surprised Gar the most, had her sharp eyebrows defined and violet eyes framed with a foggy black. Full lips were painted in dark red, almost like violet or brown but a gorgeous mixture of such, and were stretched in a cocky smile between two dimples. Pearly white teeth peeked just under the bold lips. 

As she nearly closed the distance between her and the elevator, she let the dark magic go with a swift movement of her thin fingers; black shadows dissolving into another dimension as she slid elegantly between the slowly closing wings of the elevator. She stepped inside and stood next to Gar, with the slight wind of the movement, the smell of sweet perfume filled Garfield’s nostrils. He eyed her smaller figure with a smirk as the elevator began to move.

“Always the diva, huh.” She clicked her tongue and gave a smirk of her own at that, pearly whites now on full display. 

He let out a husky whistle. “I’m impressed. You brushed your hair.”

“I’m not. Couldn’t even bother to tie?” She turned to face Gar as her elegant hands reached for the black cloth hanging from his broad neck and shoulders and tangled her fingers in it, starting to tie it. Without her looking, he checked her out on the mirror behind them again. Damn, the dress really made her legs look nice.

With the closeness of their bodies, the overpowering smell of artificial sugar started to irritate Gar’s sensitive nose. He wrinkled his nose.

“You put on too much perfume.”

“Why? That a problem?” 

“No, just masks your natural scent. It’s better, in my opinion.” 

“You saying I stink?” She looked up at his face under her dark lashes.

“With the perfume? Yeah. Hurts my nose.”

“Well, don’t you worry your green little head out. I don’t think I will be dancing with anyone with enchanted animal senses tonight. That’s theirs to worry about, ’innit?” She had finished tying his tie and started grazing the tip of her index finger on his broad chest. “oh by the way, thank you for the compliment. I, too, like the way my legs look.” She continued running paths on his chest with the tip of her sharp, black nail. “I can read minds, remember?”

Gar frowned a bit. “I though only when you touched-oh.”

She pinched his left cheek with the same finger. “Yeah. Only when I touch.”

_Touché._ He turned his body to the right to face the metal double doors, and avoided looking at Raven next to him with his nose held high. When he felt the shuffling next to him confirm the same movement, he glanced at the top of her head with the corner of his eye.

“Even with the fifty-inch high heels, you still can’t even reach my chin. Tragic, really. Shortie.” He teased.

“At least I’m not half animal. Animals, plural, actually.”

“Think again, sweetheart. Aren’t you a Raven, Rach?”

“I’m a demon, sweetheart. The top of the food chain, remember? I can eat you up and you won’t even have the time to react.” When the husky words got out of her lips like a dark pray, he knew she had that cocky little smirk on her face again. He scoffed.

As the soft _ding!_ chimed again and the metal doors started sliding open, she made a move to get out, but Gar caught her delicate wrist with a soft, but secure grip. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

“That’s the spirit, baby. All eyes on you, just as I said.”

Her eyes widened and a faint pink taunted the top of her cheekbones slightly while she bit under her breath as Gar made his way out of the elevator first. 

“Jerk.”

 

Robin and Star greeted them -well, actually, only Starfire greeted them with joy, per se, as Robin let out an irritated ‘finally’ while he tapped an uneasy foot on the shiny, marble ground. 

Garfield grinned. “Maybe should’ve thought better before making the tower with thirty floors? Not cool, dude.” 

“Maybe you’re right. You look neat, Gar.” Robin smiled back while reaching for Gar’s left arm to squeeze it as a greeting, the muscles on his bare forearm stretching as he did so. 

Robin was the one who looked neat, actually. He had his mask off, for once, and the sharp brown of his eyes were in sight instead of the bright white light. He was Dick Grayson now, with skinny black jeans and a button-up shirt and a perfectly tied tie, but his was red, in spite of Gar’s black. He had his sleeves folded until his elbows, which showed off the tight muscles there. A silver watch, which was probably double the building’s price was strapped on his wrist. Damn. His dude really was serving looks. 

“Oh my, friend Raven? Aren’t you gorgeous!” Starfire rushed behind him for Raven, her bright pink dress stretching as she did so. The cut was similar to Raven’s, but Raven’s was prettier, Gar decided. 

He meant it in an objective way. 

Not that he cared. Ha.

Star’s praise to Raven made Gar snicker under his breath, knowing damn well Raven had heard it. He brushed off the feeling that Raven probably gave him the middle finger in her mind, and with holding his jacket on one shoulder with his hand, he stepped outside the chilly weather of the night, confidence radiating from every inch of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think; there is nothing that makes me happier than comments, kudos, but mostly comments lol :)


End file.
